ITS JUST A MASK
by deathdeathdeath
Summary: beast boy is dying of sakuita and he doesnt want anyone to know better then it sounds all reviews are welcome DONT KNOW WHEN IM UPDATING SINCE IM LAZY AS HELL! warning blood and gore and torture (not too extreme but still)
1. preview

ITS JUST A MASK

BEAST BOY'S P.O.V

Nobody can know that the whole beast boy style of life is a lie. I'm not a happy person right I keep up a mask so that no one can know as long as there happy I'm happy right?

No one can figure out that I'm dying or they would waste their time trying to find a cure that doesn't exist the doom patrol doesn't know either and I'm glad of that so they wouldn't feel sorry for me or waste their time finding a cure.

when I was really DESPERATE I even went to slade hoping that he would find a cure he told that if he could I would have to be his apprentice I agreed.

I struck a deal with the devil himself and wouldn't you know that even the devil himself doesn't know everything so he let me go. which was weird even for slade I guess he felt pity for me that I was dying and he told me I wouldn't live for a long time sometime before 25 will be dead and he said if I don't find a slo-mo for the virus ill be dead at 20.

DONT KNOW WHEN IMA BE UPDATING NEXT ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME


	2. authors note

A/N

not sure when ima update i recently flashed my 360 and assiasns creed 3 is going to come out soon ill try to update with 2 or 1 chapters before it comes out so yeaaa also anybody can use my backstory for beast boy just giimme credit tats it for right now trying to come up wit another chapter right now


	3. GOING CRAZY OR AM I ALREADY?

GOING CRAZY OR AM I ALREADY?

While they were fighting plasmus and cinderblock I sneaked away to terra's statue and the statue was still there reminding me that I might be going insane or she wasn't really there at all. "terra" "yes beast boy?" "how are you there and as a statue". "I'm not really here beast boy just a figment of your imagination" "but how can I still feel, touch and hear you?!. "I don't know but maybe it has to do with something about you not moving on" "how can I move on you were my best friend and we were together!" pain in my chest from sakuita is growing and I fall to my knees. "BEAST BOY!" she picks me and puts me up next to her statue. "it's the disease right" I nodded yes "you have to tell them that you're dying you can't keep it inside". "you didn't take it well when I told you, you almost had a mental breakdown .I told you not to look for a cure that didn't exist and you didn't that's why I told you, you listened to me but me knowing them they would spend their whole lives looking for a cure that probably doesn't exist hell even slade couldn't find one." "YOU WENT TO SLADE?! EVEN AFTER HE KILLED ME!?"

"I thought he would have one , please don't be angry (me putting my hands together up to my chest and her nodding in agreement) after all he knew everything about us and he was a last resort and he couldn't and he let me go he probably felt pity for me." "shit what time is it" he looks on his watch and its 2:00 in the morning. He kisses terra on her cheeks and whispers that he'll be back though he doesn't know when he also told her that she can visit him in the tower when there all out or when he really needs her.

I open up the main door and walk to the living room and see the group standing there looking mad except for starfire (that's why I think of her as a mom) who looks concerned and she runs up to me giving a bone crushing hug yelling "beast boy you are safe" while robin on the other hand starts yelling "where the hell did you go we could've got seriously hurt or worse!" "yea bb where were you?" cyborg now joining in while raven is just looking at this unfolding she still can't read my mind because I'm fill it with happy thoughts that never actually happened. "FINE ILL TELL" I yelled at robin making him finally shut up. I sigh deeply "I visited terra's grave already knowing that she wasn't going to be there but she was there in the cave as a statue" the others gasped expect for raven who for some reason looked really concerned now. "but did you not say that friend terra had somehow got out?" starfire spoke." "I did but did you guys see her at all?!" I screamed at them while they just nodded no.

STUCK RIGHT NOW AT WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT next chapter is going to be a continuation of this


End file.
